The Road Home
by omegatrinity
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are walking back to the Going Merry from the city. ZL


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoro or Luffy, obviously...Eiichiro Oda does. Don't read this if you don't approve of homosexuality.

**The Road Home**

It seemed longer on the way back. Not physically longer, but time was definitely moving more slowly. Zoro could feel it; every second slowly, leisurely slipping by as he and Luffy walked back to the Going Merry. Zoro wasn't listening to what Luffy was saying, but gave his captain the common courtesy of nodding and giving an occasional grunt in response.

On one of the many visits to land, Nami took Sanji and Usopp to shop for provisions and left none other than Zoro to babysit the captain. That's what he called it anyway; babysitting. But it wasn't babysitting, not really. Well, it hadn't been until they reached the city. Luffy thought it was all incredibly exciting, the island was filled with people, it was one big swirl of color and skin, and it wasn't long until Zoro lost his captain in the crowd.

Zoro could barely remember the last time he had felt so panicked as he frantically searched for Luffy among the endless sea of faces. He tore through crowds, food stands, patios, buildings, starting to lose it after having searched for so long. The swordsman sat down beside a fountain, head in his hands, exhausted from his search and hating himself for losing his companion.

"Zoro?" Zoro's head shot up at hearing the familiar voice, and turned to see Luffy's big smile, a large brown bag in the boy's hands. "What're you doing? Crying?" Before the swordsman could snap an angry protest, the younger boy plopped down beside him and reached into his bag. "I bought you a croisant for breakfast. That way, when we get back to the boat, we can have two breakfasts!" Zoro could see that Luffy was proud of himself for coming up with such a clever plot against Sanji and he more than happily agreed to his captain's plan.

"Is this where you've been the whole time? I've been looking all-"

"C'mon Zoro, if we don't get back, Sanji will know we left for food!" Luffy stood abruptly, grabbed Zoro's wrist and pulled him back towards the crowd, "Let's go!"

Zoro was more than happy to finally have Luffy back by his side, that is until:

"Hey! That croisant is HUGE!" His captain exclaimed, and before the swordsman saw it coming, Luffy had grabbed his wrist and ate half the croisant in one big bite. "It's good too!" He laughed, mouth still full. "Can I have that?" Zoro shook his head and gave Luffy a smirk.

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you." The swordsman said smoothly.

"Cost me what? I spent all the money Nami gave me on that food." Luffy frowned, maybe Zoro had been spending a little _too_ much time around his navigator. Zoro tapped his lips twice, giving his captain a mischevious smile. He had to hold back a laugh when Luffy's face contorted in disgust.

"Eww, Zoro! No way!" But it came out in an embarassed laugh instead of what Zoro imagined was supposed to be a refusal.

"Alright." The swordsman cooed, "I'll just eat it myself then." Luffy looked dispairingly at the croisant as Zoro put a piece into his mouth.

"No! I want it!" The captain whined, "C'mon!"

"You know what I want for it." Zoro said calmly, "I _could_ eat this all in one bite." And he opened his mouth wide to eat the remaining pastry.

"Fine!" The younger boy said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Fine you win." Grudgingly, Luffy leaned over and kissed Zoro lightly on the cheek, "There." He complained childishly, "Now give me the croisant."

"No." Zoro put the croisant back in the bag he was now carrying.

"WHAT! But Zoro you said-"

"On the lips."

Luffy frowned, "That's not fair." But seeing that Zoro wasn't about to change his mind, he gave out a defeated sigh, and leaned in towards his first mate. Zoro met his captain half way and the two shared a soft kiss. Half expecting Luffy to quickly pull away, Zoro opened an eye to see that Luffy had closed his eyes as well. The swordsman broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Here." He said, a certain smugness in his voice, and he handed the bag to Luffy.

"Ah! Thank you Zoro!" The boy exclaimed happily, leaving Zoro with one last kiss on the cheek before he ran off towards the boat, stuffing the croisant in his mouth.

Zoro smiled as he watched his captain run home. This day couldn't possibly get any better.


End file.
